


The Fluff, Humor, Down and Dirty of Our Fiction

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, all chapters shall be separate pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: A collection of pieces with different au's themes and ratings.Victor snickered, finally pushing his hair write and kissing his head."I love you, you know that?"Yuuri didn't try to hide his smile. "Yeah, I figured that a long time ago.""Not saying it back? Rude. "Never did Victor want to wake up any way but this. With their fingers lacing together as they left the warmth of their bed,, teasing words with kisses to the back of his neck on the walk to the kitchen.





	The Fluff, Humor, Down and Dirty of Our Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a gift for Imonajourney as she wanted a fluff morning piece. No beta, this was written on mobile at the time.

Was there a time where Yuuri didn't seem like a gift from whatever God's were up there? Where the pleasant dreams he had showed on his face, a gorgeous expression, soft smiles on pink lips. The mess of hair was a favorite as it let Victor comb his fingers through, push back his bangs and place a kiss to his forehead. By this point, it was a morning ritual.    
  
So was Victor warming his frigid toes on the back of Yuuri's knees. His wonderful, forgiving lover had finally accepted this demise and fate.    
  
As a morning person, it was slowly making Victor twitch to be in bed still, not even watching Yuuri able to sooth. Needed to pee and needed coffee. A splash of cinnamon creamer and far too much sugar.    
  
Slow, feather light brushes of his lips to Yuuri's finally woke him. Just enough to lean into a kiss, morning breath be damned.   
  
"Hey." God, Yuuri's voice laced was sleep was wonderful.    
"Hiya."   
"What time is it?"   
"Ten am."   
  
Yuuri paused, reaching up to pinch his cheek until Victor whined. "You are a horrible person for waking me this early. We don't have practice."    
"I know but now we can Netflix and chill. "   
" Too early, seduce me after I've eaten."

Victor snickered, finally pushing his hair write and kissing his head.    
  
"I love you, you know that?"   
  
Yuuri didn't try to hide his smile. "Yeah, I figured that a long time ago."    
"Not saying it back? Rude. "   
  
Finally, Yuuri cupped his face, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. An Eskimo kiss, slow brush of lips, then deepening.   
Was there a time where Yuuri didn't seem like a gift from whatever God's were up there? Where the pleasant dreams he had showed on his face, a gorgeous expression, soft smiles on pink lips. The mess of hair was a favorite as it let Victor comb his fingers through, push back his bangs and place a kiss to his forehead. By this point, it was a morning ritual.    
  
So was Victor warming his frigid toes on the back of Yuuri's knees. His wonderful, forgiving lover had finally accepted this demise and fate.    
  
As a morning person, it was slowly making Victor twitch to be in bed still, not even watching Yuuri able to sooth. Needed to pee and needed coffee. A splash of cinnamon creamer and far too much sugar.    
  
Slow, feather light brushes of his lips to Yuuri's finally woke him. Just enough to lean into a kiss, morning breath be damned.   
  
"Hey." God, Yuuri's voice laced was sleep was wonderful.    
"Hiya."   
"What time is it?"   
"Ten am."   
  
Yuuri paused, reaching up to pinch his cheek until Victor whined. "You are a horrible person for waking me this early. We don't have practice."    
"I know but now we can Netflix and chill. "   
" Too early, seduce me after I've eaten."   
  
Victor snickered, finally pushing his hair write and kissing his head.    
  
"I love you, you know that?"

Yuuri didn't try to hide his smile. "Yeah, I figured that a long time ago."    
"Not saying it back? Rude. "   
  
Finally, Yuuri cupped his face, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. An Eskimo kiss, slow brush of lips, then deepening.    
  
"I love you. More than anything, more than anyone."    
"More than the ice and skating?"   
"Victor, I'd give up skating just to never lose you, you are my true love, not the ice."   
Such a sap. " The older man's teased." You'll never lose me."   
  
Yuuri didn't respond this time, instead cupping Victor's face, cradling and running his thumbs over his cheekbones, kissing Victor once more.    
  
Never did Victor want to wake up any way but this. With their fingers lacing together as they left the warmth of their bed, with kisses to the back of his neck on the walk to the kitchen.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story is only labeled as finished so if I get too busy, no worries.   
> Current other projects:   
> My Immortal - Yuri Plisetsky AU  
> Sorry I Kidnapped You - Victuuri


End file.
